Emrin
by Willow-fallon
Summary: WARNING- please read to understand the book this is very non-realistic also this book takes place before emily came back from pairs and AKA her fake death so hope you enjoy. Hotch jumped in surprise to see his phone ringing at 12:00p.m. the other half of the team was out on a mission and he answered the phone to hear emily kay goodbye it says i can only write this long so bye.
1. emrin

WARNING PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY

Hello i do not own criminal minds also this is a non-realistic story with a person that has never been in the show criminal minds lastly this story takes place before Emily comes back from her fake death thank you now in-joy the story.

Hotch jumped as his phone went off and he looked to see who was calling he was surprised to see that it was Emily he was thinking "something important happend" he was scared to answer the phone but he answered it any way he said "Prentiss" she replied with a " Hotch sorry i didn't tell you sooner but i...i am at the hospital" she gasped in pain he said "What hospital" he said hoping it wasn't far she replied in agony "it is the hos...hospital by my apartment" he asked one more question "why?" a deeper voiced woman answered the phone and said "hello i am Emily's nurse and she is in surgery i shall see you soon" and as soon as he herd that she was in pain he had to do something so he called the team on a face time because the team was on the plane 5 minutes away from the airport coming back from a case he had asked "please gather around i have some important news" JJ asked "Hotch are you going some where" she could tell by all the wind coming from outside and he said "yes i'm going to the hospital" they all thought something was wrong with him so Rossi said in fear "Hotch are you OK?" he said "yes its...its Emily" everyone's face in shock Reid said "what do you mean Emily" he replied with "she is alive and please blame me not her it was the only way to protect her" at this point Morgan was pissed and said we will be there in a couple minutes goodbye" as soon as Hotch got there he asked to see her the nurse said "i'm sorry but she in surgery but you can see Emrin he was confused he was wondering who Emrin was but he followed her to Emrin's room and saw this poor brused beat up girl with black hair and beautiful red glowing eyes.

Hi hoped you enjoyed the story i left you on a cliffhanger because i need a break from writing and thinking i will post soon.


	2. Emily

As Hotch walked closer into the room his phone rang he picked it up to hear JJ worried he asked what was wrong JJ replied with "Hotch we just got a case and emily is in it" he was shocked in fear he said "what happened to her" JJ said "she was injured in a car accident then she was kidnapped and beaten" Hotch asked was there a little girl involved she said "yes her name is Emrin and it says here that she was thrown around and beaten just like emily" she was curios how he knew about the little girl so she asked "hey Hotch how do you know about the little girl" he said "because the nurse took me to her" as he hung up on them he asked Emrin how she got with emily she said "she saw me at on the street and took me in and she was very nice" he was surprised when he heard Morgan say "Hotch who is this" Hotch replied with "this is emrin the little girl in the case she said that emily found her on the street alone and took her in and then a couple nights after a man ran into them on purpose and kidnapped them" all the agents in surprise and furious they all wondered how emily and emrin got out.

Ok i will probably post tomorrow hope you will read it (. _ .).


	3. Family

Family

Finally all the agents jumped in happiness and tears to hear that Emily had made it out of surgery and Emrin was going into surgery for a hole in her stomach and leg the team was worried for Emrin but they were happy that Emily was out of surgery. An hour later Emily woke up and Emrin got out of surgery so the team went to go see Emily but all of a sudden they heard Emrin scream they all started to run to her room and once Emily heard her screaming she hopped out of her bed with her broken arm and her shot wound in her chest all of a sudden they heard nurses yelling at a patient to get in bed then Morgan turned around to see the Emily he hadn't seen in 7 months so he ran to go save her from being caged in all the nurses he picked her up seeing the worry on Emily's face so he started to run faster he ran so fast that he passed the team running. He finally got to the room with Emily to see Scratch holding a gun to Emrin's head. Emily flipped when she had seen how scared Emrin was she told Morgan to put her down as the team walked in Scratch looked directly at Hotch and Hotch looked directly back Emily interrupted there war of wills by saying "what do you want" Scratch looking at Hotch still said "tell me where Jack is". Emily in a fear none of them have ever seen her in said "none of us know" he knew it was a lie as a gunshot went off Emily closed her eyes in fear that she was going to die she heard nothing she wondered was she dead she thought no i can't be she still felt the warmth of Derek's chest she looked around to see nothing and all of a sudden she kept hearing someone call her name she knew it was Morgan then she felt pain in her chest as if someone was punching her in the same spot over and over again and then she woke up to see the team crying as she layed on the floor her gaw in agony because when Morgan moved her out of way to dodge the bullet than Scratch hit her in the gaw with the gun than Morgan tried to shoot Scratch before he shot Emrin but Scratch jumped through a window and got away they all had thought they had lost both the things they loved but then Emily woke up and they didn't even have to tell her what happened because she jumped up and almost suffocated in tears but all of a sudden Morgan tapped her on her shoulder and they saw the most beautiful wings and cutest cat ears appear out of nowhere on Emrin and then they saw Emrin open her most beautiful red glowing eyes as Emily hugged her she said "get off really quick" Emily looked at her in confusion as Emrin got up she said don't worry i'll be right back as she jumped out the same window Scratch did she flew as fast as she could once she got to him she felt like killing him but she knew she had control herself because if she didn't they would think she was a beast and she didn't want them to think that because they were the first real family she ever had.

Hope you guys liked it i will keep making longer stories but i really hope you guys like it i worked really hard on it \\_(- _-)_/.


End file.
